Lights! Camera!
by Kitsune-Sam's
Summary: Rin decides to buy a camera to help with his training and Ai just looks adorable with his sleep mussed hair.
1. Chapter 1

Lights! Camera!

A/N: Okay this has probably still got quite a few mistakes in it, forgive me. Written based off a Tumblr prompt by chibi-artist (link on my profile).

.

Rin sat at his desk, pulling his video camera out of its carry case. He had gotten it in hopes that it would help to improve his swimming technique. It was training method the coaches had used when he was swimming in Australia so that the swimmers could spot the faults in their strokes and work on fixing them. It had worked rather well then and, after a discussion with Nitori, he had bought himself a small, waterproof camera.

Nitori had happily agreed to record his senpai, and boyfriend, so that he could improve and had been quite intrigued by the training method. Rin had offered to record Ai swimming but the blue eyed boy had just blushed and shook his head, saying that since it was the first time they were using it, and it had been Rin's idea in the first place, that they should focus on recording Rin's technique.

Rin had simply stared at the flustered boy with one eyebrow raised until the other had given in and admitted to being somewhat camera shy. The red headed boy found Nitori's blush endearing and didn't push the topic further. Nitori spent the rest of the session filming and timing Rin, as well as getting in a few of his own laps, after making Rin promise not to secretly record him.

Shaking his head at the memory of yesterday's training session; Rin pulled his attention back to the camera in his hands. It was early on Sunday morning with the sun barely up and, having finished his homework the night before and no swimming practice today, he had decided to look over what they had recorded to find his areas for improvement.

He had been watching the playback for about ten minutes when he heard movement coming from the bed. He glanced over to see Nitori's head emerging from under the blanket. The silver haired boy looked at the empty space beside him while rubbing at his eyes groggily before turning to face Rin.

"Good morning Rin-senpai," he managed to get out around a giant yawn.

"Mornin' Ai."

Crimson eyes swept over the rather dishevelled appearance of the younger boy as he yawned once again. A smirk spread across Rin's face as an idea formed and he slowly raised the camera after setting it to record. He looked down at the small screen to make sure his boyfriend was completely in view.

"Hey Ai, nice bed head," he teased.

Ai pouted and ruffled his hair with his hands which only succeeded in making it worse.

"Shut up. You usually have worse bed hea-"

Nitori's sentence cut off abruptly as he looked up to see his grinning boyfriend with the camera in his hands.

"Are you recording me?" he asked, looking shocked. When Rin's smirk grew Ai had his answer and felt his face heat up.

"T-turn it off Rin!" he spluttered feeling beyond embarrassed.

"Nope," Rin answered sounding rather smug.

"Rin-senpai! Turn it off now!"

"Never."

"Rin turn it off or..." Nitori looked down at the sheets trying to think of a way to convince his boyfriend to stop recording him. His eyes widened a moment later as it hit him. He threw back the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up to reveal that he was only wearing one of Rin's old tops, that fell to just above mid-thigh, barely covering his navy boxer briefs.

"Rin, turn it off," he said softly looking down at his feet. Blue eyes rose to meet red before Ai lifted his head as he said, "Or I'll tickle you."

Rin narrowed his eyes, which had been pleasantly exploring the others body until he spoke, and frowned.

"You wouldn't dare."

Ai said nothing, his eyes darkening and a mischievous smirk crawled across his face as he began to stalk forwards towards Rin. Rin gulped and felt the heat beginning to pool between his legs. He swore that look would be the death of him. Nitori had been growing a lot bolder since they began dating a couple of months ago. _"__Especially since he's been hanging around with Nagisa a lot more too,"_ Rin thought wryly.

Rin placed the camera down on the desk and raised his hands in front of himself like a shield.

"Ai, no!" He stood up and took a step to the side but Nitori simply followed him, raising his hands and smirking wider, showing his teeth. Rin backed up, keeping his eyes trained on Nitori, until he felt his back hit the wardrobes. His eyes widened as Nitori pounced, hands going straight for his middle.

"A-Ai!" he squeaked before he burst out in hysterical laughs. "S-s-s-stop... No d-don't..."

Rin could hardly get his words out between the laughter and was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. He took a chance and stepped out to the side, backing away from Ai again but he only managed two steps before the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell onto the bed, sprawled on his back. Rin panted heavily as he lay there but his reprise was short lived. He heard Nitori chuckle, rather evilly in his opinion, before once again pouncing on the older boy. He crawled up between the red heads legs and began tickling him again.

"Aaaahhh! S-sss-stop!" he begged breathlessly, tears of laughter building up in his eyes. Ai merely giggled and continued to wriggle his fingers against his senpai's sides. Rin, now unable to speak for laughing so hard, began to flail his body in hopes of stopping his evil boyfriend. But the silver haired boy was persistent and wouldn't let up. Seeing that his plan wasn't working, Rin made to grad the boys arms and, after a few failed attempts, managed to secure the smaller wrists in his grasp. He held Nitori's arms up and away so that he couldn't reach his body and tried to catch his breath.

"Now who looks all ruffled? Senpai," Ai asked, smirk back in place as he looked down at the elder male.

Rin's jaw fell open for a few moments as he just stared bewildered at the boy above him. He quickly snapped it shut and narrowed his eyes.

"You little shit."

Nitori _'hmphed'_ in reply as his smirk grew wider, eyes glinting.

And there was that look again. It wasn't fair, Rin thought as he lay there trying to look angry but feeling the arousal rising again. _"Too fucking irresistible,"_ he thought as he sat up and pressed his lips to Nitori's. Blue eyes widened dramatically before Ai jerked his head back and gazed at his boyfriend, lips parted slightly. He blinked twice before smiling wickedly, grabbing the front of Rin's shirt and pulling the other into a heated kiss.

Rin responded immediately, bringing a hand up to cup Ai's cheek as he moved his lips against the others. Ai sucked Rin's bottom lip into his mouth before biting down on it none too gently then running his tongue along the flesh as a small apology.

"_Yeah. Definitely bolder now,"_ Rin thought, sliding the hand that was still resting on Nitori's jaw behind his head and lacing his fingers through the silver hair. He tilted his boyfriends head to the side and thrust his tongue inside the others mouth. Ai responded eagerly, his tongue entwining with the one invading his mouth and hummed happily. He released his grip on Rin's shirt and slipped his arms loosely around his neck, fingers playing with the ends of his red hair.

Rin moved his free hand up and under Nitori's (his old) shirt, rubbing his thumb against his right nipple. The silver haired boy arched into the touch and sighed happily as his head fell backwards breaking the kiss. Rin kissed his way along Nitori's jaw until he reached his ear where he sucked the flesh and nibbled gently, wary of his sharp teeth. Ai moaned and pulled the strands of hair between his fingers harder in response.

Rin moved his hands to the hem of Nitori's shirt and started pulling it up slowly, giving the other a chance to unwrap his arms from his neck and lift them above his head. As soon as the shirt was off Nitori's head Rin threw it to the floor and lent in to lick the newly exposed skin. Ai gasped with pleasure and raked his nails gently across the red heads scalp. He untangled his fingers carefully from the red hair and pulled Rin's head up for another kiss. He let go of his face and proceeded to run his palms over the clothed muscles of his boyfriends' chest.

It wasn't long before Ai craved skin to skin contact and broke away from the kiss to pull at the bottom of Rin's shirt. Rin solved the issue by grabbing the shirt behind from his neck and pulling it off in one smooth motion. Ai pounced once more and pushed the taller boy backwards until he was lying on top of him chest to chest. Still situated between Rin's legs, Ai purposefully rolled his hips against the others, pressing their hardening erections together.

They both moaned at the contact and their lips met in a messy kiss. They continued to rub against each other, moaning into the kiss and Rin's hands reached down to squeeze Ai's ass and press them more firmly together.

"Fuck. Ai, this isn't enough," Rin gasped out as Nitori thrust his hip harshly against his. He wrapped his arms around Nitori's back before flipping them over and reversing their positions. He untangled himself from the smaller boy and crawled over to the edge of the bed, sticking his arm down beneath to search for the lube that had fallen there the last time they had sex. Fingers quickly located and wrapped around the bottle and Rin smirked triumphantly as he moved back over towards Ai.

As Rin settled back near his feet, Nitori spread his legs in silent invitation, bringing one hand up to rest near his head which was resting to the side on top of the pillow as he gazed at his boyfriend, eyes filled with lust.

"Shit, Ai. Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" Rin asked.

"Hopefully fuck me until I'm screaming your name," Ai practically purred in response.

Rin groaned at the mental image the younger had supplied and wasted no time pulling the dark blue boxer briefs from his body, releasing his cock so it stood proudly against his stomach. He quickly popped open the cap of the bottle of lube and poured a liberal amount onto his fingers, coating them. He moved his slicked fingers between Nitori's ass cheeks and massaged the puckered hole a few times, spreading the lube around, before pressing the first finger in. He watched Nitori's flushed cock twitch in response and a low moan was drawn from the smaller boys' lips. He thrust the finger in and out a few times, noticing that Ai was still rather loose from them having sex in the early hours of the morning.

It wasn't long before he pulled the finger out and had a second joining it to help stretch him. He went a little slower this time, taking his time to scissor and twist his fingers. He pressed a little deeper and dragged his fingers along Nitori's inner walls as he pulled them back.

"Ah Rin!" Nitori gasped, arching off the bed.

Rin smiled to himself and continued to rub that spot for a while, quite happy to listen to the silver haired boy gasp and watch him writhe beneath him. He soon added a third finger stretching Nitori further until he was practically begging Rin to just fuck him already.

The red head happily obliged and removed his fingers, causing Ai to whine at the loss despite his earlier pleas. He sat back and pulled his pants off, quite glad he had decided to go commando this morning. He grabbed the lube and poured some more into his palm and spread it onto his cock, hissing at the cold feeling against his heated skin.

He crawled over Nitori and kissed him passionately, then lined himself up with his entrance and started to push in slowly. Ai gasped and lifted his hands to pull at the red hair of his boyfriend as he was filled completely. Once he was fully sheathed within his smaller boyfriend Rin paused to give him time to adjust. Nitori simply whined at the lack of movement and pulled the hair in his fingers harder.

"Move, Rin," he pleaded.

Rin left out a breathy laugh at Nitori's impatience and slowly pulled almost all the way out before thrusting backing in. They both gasped at the familiar feeling and Rin set a slow and steady pace. He rolled his hips languidly, basking in the feeling of being surrounded by Ai's tight heat.

"Rin, more. Harder," Nitori begged, moving his hands from Rin's red hair to his back.

Rin pulled back and thrust in with more force making Ai moan thankfully. His thrusts started to become faster and Ai loosely tangled his legs with Rin's. The red head started to change the angle of his thrusts looking for the spot that would have Ai seeing stars.

It didn't take long before Ai's back was arching off the bed, his nails scraping down the elders back and letting out a long, loud moan.

"Fuuuuck. Rin, there!"

Rin began to thrust with more fervour, feeling his climax building up. Nitori reached with one hand between them and grasped his own erection and started to pump it in time with the red heads thrusts.

"R-Rin, ah...hah...Rin...ngh," Nitori gasped breathlessly.

Rin could feel Ai tensing beneath him, holding his climax back.

"Ai! A-Ai, I'm close," Rin warned, readying himself to pull out.

Sensing what his boyfriend was about to do, Nitori wrapped his legs around Rin's waist pulling him closer.

"Come inside me. Please Rin!" the silver haired boy practically demanded.

Rin, having little other choice, began to thrust in even harder and Ai was soon throwing his head back moaning Rin's name as his orgasm pulsed through him. Nitori's inner walls clamped down onto Rin making the friction and pressure unbearable and after a few more thrusts he was spilling himself inside of Ai as he grunted his name.

After a few moments he collapsed on top of Nitori feeling completely spent. He quickly rolled to the side, using what little energy he had in that moment, so that he wouldn't be crushing the smaller boy. They lay like that for a few minutes just catching their breaths and basking in their post-orgasm bliss.

Ai was the first to break the silence by simply stating, "I need a shower."

However he made no effort to move and Rin let out a laugh.

"Same here...but in a minute. I'm not sure my legs are working properly yet."

After a minute Ai grunted and rolled himself off the bed. He stood up and grimaced slightly as he felt the cum leaking from his ass.

"I'll go start the water," he offered as he padded over to their bathroom.

The door clicked closed softly behind him and Rin heard the shower start up. He sighed and shuffled over to the edge of the bed where he stretched his arms above his head, popping his shoulders and back. He stood up and caught sight of the camera that was still sitting on the table. He went over to put it back in its case, thinking that he could watch the videos from practice later, when he noticed a little red light blinking in the top corner of the screen. His brows furrowed momentarily before his eyes widened in realisation.

Did it...did he...forget to stop recording? He quickly pressed stop and scrolled through the menu, selecting the video from this morning. He fast forwarded through the first few minutes and, sure enough, he was soon watching himself and Ai making out on the bed. He zipped forwards a little to see Nitori on top of him, grinding his smaller hips down into his own. Feeling a blush rise on his cheeks, he skipped ahead some more and pressed play to see himself thrusting with wild abandon into his boyfriend, while the younger boy stroked himself closer to completion. It wasn't long before Ai was arching off the bed as he came and pulled Rin over the edge with him.

Rin felt a small tingle of arousal at the sight but he honestly still felt pretty drained from before. His thumb hovered briefly over the delete button, knowing that Ai would probably be mortified at what had happened, but it wasn't like it had been on purpose. Making up his mind he simply pressed the off button and put the camera away in its case.

He would tell Ai at a later date about their little impromptu sex video but for now his boyfriend was waiting in the shower for him. Water running all over his naked body. Droplets sliding over his chest and down his back towards his firm...fuck. Rin was in the bathroom and slipping into the shower with his boyfriend quicker than you could blink.

* * *

><p>Note: Omg this was my first time writing smut. Ever. Tell me what you thought.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Lights! Camera!

Chapter 2

.

"Hey Ai-chan, let's go see Rin Rin! I haven't seen him in _forever._"

Ai felt Nagisa grab his wrist and start to pull him out of the mall and towards the train station. They had been shopping for the past three hours, though to Ai it felt like a whole lot longer. He had agreed to meet up with his friend for a day of hanging out and Nagisa's boundless energy had him being dragged from shop to shop by the short blonde.

Nagisa had happily proclaimed, upon meeting earlier that morning that he needed some new clothes and had proceeded to steer Nitori in the direction of the mall. Whilst in the shops the zestful blonde had demanded that they try on clothes together. In every shop they went into Ai found his arms full of different clothes that Nagisa had picked out for him. Quite used to the others antics by now, he had just laughed and went along with it. As it was Nagisa had insisted that he buy some of the outfits that he thought were just perfect and so Ai's hands were now laden with bags.

"You saw him just over a week ago Nagisa-kun," Nitori laughed and rolled his eyes at the blonde's overdramatic nature. "Besides I don't think he's at our dorm anyway. He said he was going to have lunch with his sister today."

They stopped in front of the ticket machine and pulled out their money.

"That's fine. We can just hang out and talk until he gets back!" Nagisa exclaimed, grabbing his ticket from the machine and stepping aside to let Ai purchase his own.

"Alright."

They went and stood on the platform while they waited for the train. It didn't take long for it to get there and they were soon headed towards Samezuka. The train journey was spent with Nagisa telling the older boy about a film they had watched in his history class and the essay they had to write analysing it. Ai had never been overly enthusiastic about history, his favourite subjects were biology and geography, but Nagisa certainly had a way of making the subject seem a lot more interesting.

They reached their stop and hurried off the train. Nitori led the way to the school and through the dorm building until they reached the room he shared with Rin. He unlocked the door and held it open for the blonde to enter. He watched as Nagisa bounded over to Rin's desk and placed his bags on the floor. He shut the door and dropped his own bags on his already cluttered desk. He moved over to Rin's bed and flopped down; leaving his feet dangling off the side so he didn't dirty the sheets with his shoes.

"So Ai-chan," he said, his magenta eyes sliding over to look at Nitori. "How are you and Rin-chan doing?"

Ah, Nitori had been wondering when this conversation was going to happen.

"We're doing really well," he stated, relaxing into the soft mattress, glad to be off his feet. He was almost certain that an entire day of training was less exhausting than shopping with Nagisa for a few hours.

"Good good. And Rin-chan is treating you right?"

The silver haired boy rolled his eyes. Every time Nagisa brought up the topic of their relationships he would always ask that question. Ai laughed good heartedly before answering, "Yes, as always."

Nagisa giggled and turned to face the older boy. "Hmm, yes. Rin-chan likes to act all tough but we all know he's a big soft teddy bear inside."

Well, he wasn't going to disagree with that one. Sure Rin could appear intimidating if you didn't know him, or just downright scary if you pissed him off enough, but if he liked you and felt comfortable around you he would let his guard down and you would get to see his more caring side. He hummed in agreement.

"Soooo…have you two done anything…kinky recently?" Nagisa asked with a suggestive wink at his friend.

Nitori could feel himself becoming embarrassed. He threw one of his arms across his face to hide it from the other. He was sure that Nagisa was some sort of sex demon and no one would convince him otherwise. Ai had been friends with him for quite some time now and he was still occasionally surprised with the other's innate ability to turn something completely innocent into something, well, decidedly _not _innocent. After he had begun dating Rin, Nagisa always succeeded in steering their conversations to their sex lives. At first Nitori had been mortified at discussing something as private so openly but having a friend as persistent as Nagisa meant you either had to get used to it quickly or simply die from sheer embarrassment. He wondered how Rei was able to handle the blonde without sustaining enough humiliation to want to hide his face forever. From what Nitori had observed when training with the Iwatobi boy's, Rei seemed to be the most easily embarrassed. Maybe he was wrong?

"Actually me and Rin had sex in the locker room after practice like you suggested. It was exciting but not exactly the…cleanest place we've had sex," Nitori admitted blushing slightly.

"I know right?" the blonde chuckled, "But the chance of being caught makes it so…"

"Thrilling? Arousing?" Ai suggested.

"Yes! You know, the last time me and Rei-chan were _having fun _in the locker room, Gou-chan nearly walked in on us! Rei-chan refused to even kiss me in the locker room for, like, a week and a half after that. So unfair," Nagisa pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Nitori huffed out a laugh, so maybe his judgement of the blue haired by wasn't too far off after all.

"Well I imagine nearly being caught would be really embarrassing. You can't blame him for wanting to be a little more cautious."

"Hey Ai-chan, what's this?"

"H-huh?"

Nitori blinked at the sudden change of topic. He sat up and turned to face the blonde only to find him holding Rin's camera case.

"Oh it's Rin-senpai's camera! He got it to help with his training, so he can spot any faults easier and work on improving them," he explained.

"Oh! That's a good idea. We did something similar when coach Sasabe was helping us train. It was really fun," Nagisa said happily. "Can I take a look?"

"Umm. Sure, I guess," he replied. Nitori bit his lip in thought as the other boy began unzipping the camera case and added, "Just don't break it. Rin would kill you…and me."

"Alright Ai-chan!" Nagisa flipped open the little screen and turned the device on. "Oooh, Rin-rin has lots of videos. Are there any of you swimming Ai-chan?"

"Y-yeah there's a few of me. But I don't really like being recorded so I don't let Rin take many videos of me swimming."

Nitori heard the familiar sounds of practice at the pool come from the camera's speakers as Nagisa started to watch of the many videos.

"But Ai-chan you swim so well. Your stamina is amazing!"

Nitori blushed at the compliments. "I..erm, thank you." He looked around the room for a distraction from his embarrassment. His eyes locked onto the mini fridge, which he knew was empty, in the corner of the room. "Oh, would you like a drink from the vending machine?"

"Oooh yes please! Something strawberry flavour if there is any."

"Alright, I'll be back soon." The silver haired boy pushed himself to his feet and checked that he still had his room key and wallet in his pocket. He made his way over to the door, glancing back briefly wondering if it was really wise to leave Nagisa alone with Rin's camera. He shrugged and left the room. He would only be gone for a few minutes. Surely the other boy couldn't get into too much trouble in such a short amount of time, right?

XXX

Rin ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his face as he walked down the corridor to his dorm room. He couldn't wait to get in and just relax all evening and maybe watch a film with Ai. He unlocked the door and walked into the room then promptly froze after three steps.

Nagisa was in his room. Okay that in itself wasn't all that unusual, especially considering Nagisa and Ai had been planning on meeting up that day. What _was _unusual was that Nagisa had _his _camera in his hands and the sounds coming from it were definitely _not _anything from swim practice. The blonde had the camera in his hands as he watched the little screen with a mildly shocked expression on his face.

It took Rin all of five seconds to react to what he was seeing. He leapt across the room, snatching the camera from the other's hands and turned the device off.

"What're you doing?" he exclaimed, his face turning bright red.

Nagisa blinked then looked up at Rin, "You and Ai-chan recorded yourselves having sex?"

"No! Well yes, technically, but it wasn't on purpose! I didn't know the _stupid_ thing was still recording," he explained hastily trying his hardest to _not _blush more than he already was. Gods this was embarrassing.

"But you didn't delete it," the blonde pointed out matter-of-factly.

Well shit, what was he supposed to say to that?

"Does Ai-chan know?" Nagisa continued with a sly grin.

"No! He doesn't know," Rin said definitely not liking the mischievous look growing on the other's face.

"You should tell him. I bet he'll find it…entertaining," the blonde said with a giggle.

"Are you crazy? Ai hates being filmed. He would be horrified if he found out!"

"Well you can't hide it from him forever. He's gonna find out eventually," Nagisa teased.

"Nagisa don't you _dare _tell Ai!" he threatened.

"Tell me what?"

Rin spun round staring wide eyed at his boyfriend. He was standing just inside the doorway with a can of juice in each hand.

"Err nothing."

Ai's brow creased at the suspicious behaviour and he stepped forward, placing the cans onto his desk.

"Tell me what, Rin?" he said repeated, one hand rising to rest on his hip making it clear that he wasn't going to drop the subject until he got a satisfactory answer.

"Maybe we could talk about this later?" Rin suggested somewhat pleadingly with a purposeful look towards Nagisa. He watched as Ai crossed his arms, his look unyielding.

Rin sighed despondently seeing no way of getting out of the conversation. Why couldn't Nagisa just keep his thoughts to himself? Or better yet, not go through his stuff.

"Well, do you remember that morning when I was recording you because of your bedhead?"

Nitori blinked. "Yes…," he said hesitantly, gesturing for Rin to continue.

"Right, well, you know how you got up to make me stop recording?"

"Uh-huh."

"And I put the camera down on the desk and we…errr," Rin scratched the back of his neck as his eyes slid over to Nagisa who was looking back and forth between the two with a mischievous smile. "We, erm…you know," Rin gestured helplessly.

He saw the look of understanding spread across his boyfriends face.

"I-I remember," the younger boy said quickly, clearly desperate to make sure Rin didn't actually say it. Rin figured that Nitori was hoping that Nagisa didn't know what they were talking about. Crimson eyes slid over to the blonde at his desk. With the way he was smiling while sitting there, looking intently at them both, it was obvious to everyone in the room that there was no way he _didn't _know what they were talking about. Not for the first time in his life, Rin wished Nagisa had just a little bit more tact.

"R-right. Well when I put the camera down I thought I'd stopped recording but apparently I…and we…and…" he trailed off and worried his lip between his teeth.

Nitori's eyes widened in realisation and slowly slid over to the camera that was still clutched in Rin's hands.

"Oh gods," he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Nagisa giggle cheerfully. "Ai-chan looks good when he's having sex. Very enticing," he stated happily.

"This is _so _embarrassing!" the silver haired boy mumbled into his hands that were still covering his face.

"It's not that bad Ai-chan. Actually it's a pretty good video!" Nagisa remarked joyfully.

Rin glared at the blonde. Was that supposed to make Ai less embarrassed?

"Ai, I didn't mean to record us," he insisted, desperate to make his boyfriend feel better, "Ai?"

Nitori shook his head, "I just…I need…" Rin watched as Nitori dropped his hands from his face.

"I need some air," he said, blue eyes glancing up at Rin. Nitori's cheeks darkened again when they made eye contact. The younger boy quickly turned on his heel and exited the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Rin blinked at the door before turning his head slightly towards Nagisa.

"He's mad at me, isn't he?"

Nagisa laughed. "Don't be silly Rin Rin; he's just a little embarrassed. Like I said, you should talk to him about it…and get him to watch it. Trust me," the blonde brought a finger up and pointed at nothing in particular, "Once he's seen it, he won't mind half as much." He winked suggestively at Rin.

Rin felt a light blush spread across his cheeks. He hoped the cheerful blonde was right. He watched as Nagisa hopped up from his desk chair and collected his bags in his hands.

"I should be going. I have homework and Rei-chan said he wouldn't let me copy his answers," he huffed with a pout.

Rin raised an eyebrow at the younger boy. "You should do your _own_ homework," he chastised.

"You're no fun Rin-chan," Nagisa stated, sticking his tongue out as he made his way over to the door. He opened it and paused to look back at the redhead. "Just remember what I said Rin-chan. Talk to him about it," he said seriously. Rin just nodded and the smile was back on the others face in an instant. "See ya later Rin-chan!" and with that he was gone leaving Rin alone in his dorm room.

XXX

Nitori had been walking around the school grounds for about half an hour, thinking about the sex video he had apparently starred in. The camera hadn't stopped recording? So when he and Rin had had sex it had…recorded them? Nitori wished a hole would just appear in the ground and swallow him up. Not only had he and Rin accidently made a sex video, _Nagisa_ had seen it too. Ai was pretty sure that his face looked like a sunburnt tomato right now.

He couldn't believe Nagisa had seen that. The mortification of his friend _seeing _him having sex with Rin was too much for Nitori to handle. He didn't think he would ever look Nagisa in the eye again.

He prayed the blonde wouldn't tell anyone. He could just imagine the looks he would receive or gods forbid someone _asked_ him about it. Nitori hadn't even seen it himself. Though, now that he thought about it, that probably made the situation even worse.

He paused mid stride and frowned. Nagisa had seen a sex video of _him _and _he _hadn't even seen it himself. He had already established to himself that the actual existence of the video itself wasn't really the problem. It had taken him a while of pacing around the school to admit to himself that maybe having a sex tape wasn't the worst thing in the world and that it might actually be kind of…hot. Which only really left the issue of him not having seen it. It would be stupid, he thought, to _not _watch it now that he knew it existed. He blushed a little and hesitated for a moment before turning around and heading towards his dorm room.

It didn't take him long to get there and he sent a silent prayer to anyone who was listening that Nagisa had left while he was gone. He didn't think he could live through any more embarrassing moments today, especially not with Nagisa around.

He pushed open the door and was relieved to find Rin alone in their room sitting on his bed glaring at the camera case in his hands. The redhead looked up as Nitori moved to stand in front of him and placed the camera to his side on the bed.

"Ai! Look, I'm so sorry about-"

"I want to see it."

"-not telling you soone- wait, what?"

"I want to see it," Ai stated again, "It would be weird if Nagisa had seen a sex video of us and _I _hadn't."

He watched as Rin blinked and sat unmoving. Nitori fidgeted under the stare a little. "What?"

"N-nothing. I just thought I would have to convince you to watch it," the red head said. Rin glanced away before looking back at Ai with a worried expression. "Aren't you mad?" he asked softly.

Nitori sighed before sitting down next to Rin on the bed. "I wasn't angry Rin, just…embarrassed. More at the fact that Nagisa has watched it than its actual existence," he explained.

"Oh."

There was a brief silence between the two before Ai cleared his throat. "So, are you gonna show it to me or…?" he asked before he lost his nerve.

"R-right, here," Rin fumbled with getting the camera out of its case and turning it on. He flipped the screen round so they could both see it and played the video. He skipped through the beginning until the versions of them on the screen were both on the bed and pressed play.

Ai watched himself on the little screen grinding his hips down into Rin's, the both of them groaning in pleasure before Rin flipped them over. It wasn't long before the Rin on screen was pulling his underwear off and preparing him as he lay there, arching due to the pleasure.

Ai felt the blood rushing south as he watched Rin thrust into him repeatedly as he pumped his own erection, the both of them moaning lewdly. He could feel his heart beat increasing as the screen versions of them grew closer to their climaxes. He shifted subtly, trying not to draw attention to how aroused he was becoming. He bit his lip as he watched himself writhe beneath Rin as his orgasm hit, the sounds of their grunts and moans coming from the camera filling the otherwise silent room.

The camera was turned off and placed to the side.

"Oh, that was…wow," Ai said clearing his throat a little. "Nagisa was right."

There was a brief pause before Rin replied. "I still feel really bad for not telling you about it."

Nitori shook his head slightly, "It's alright."

"No, it isn't. I should have told you straight away," Rin said looking ashamed of himself. "Look, there's got to be something I can do to make it up to you. I could clean your desk for the rest of term or do your laundry or-"

"Rin, it's fine. You don't have to do that," Ai interrupted, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"But I want to Ai."

Nitori sighed and looked to the side as he thought. He _did _still feel rather aroused. _"Maybe Rin could…" _he bit his lip as he considered.

"I want to watch you jerk off."

Rin blinked at Ai. "What?"

"I want to watch you…but only if you feel comfortable with it. You don't have to!" he assured, starting to feel embarrassed at his request.

"I'll do it."

"Huh?"

"I said I'll do it," Rin repeated.

He moved away from Nitori towards the pillows and pulled his shirt off. He lay back amongst the pillows and ran his hands down his, now naked, chest until they reached the waistband of his pants. He smirked at his boyfriend before he rolled his hips up so he could push his pants and underwear down his legs, never once looking away. Nitori watched as he kicked the clothes off the bed and settled back onto the pillows again.

Nitori's eyes roamed all over Rin's body as his boyfriend ran his hands down his thighs, spreading them and exposing himself. Blue eyes fixed on the hardening erection and watched as Rin grasped his length and gave it a few firm strokes. Ai bit his lip to stop himself from groaning at the sight. Now fully erect, Rin started to pump himself leisurely closing his eyes. Nitori watched as Rin brought his free hand up his chest to play with his nipples, moaning at the added stimulation.

Nitori felt himself growing completely hard as he watched the display. Maybe tight jeans hadn't been such a good choice of clothing.

Rin panted as his hand began to move faster, the occasional grunt escaping.

"Nngh…Ai. Fuck!" he gasped, twisting his wrist as he pumped the head of his cock. He moaned loudly as he ran his thumb over the slit smearing his pre cum over the rest of his dick as he continued to move his hand along his length. The hand that was currently splayed across his chest moved down his body again. Ai watched as Rin dragged his fingers across the skin on his thigh, his blunt nails leaving little red marks on the sensitive skin.

Nitori moaned, thinking that perhaps this hadn't been the best idea. He wanted nothing more than to touch Rin and have Rin touch him in return.

Ai watched as crimson eyes fluttered open and flicker down to his crotch. A sinful smile spread across Rin's face as he looked at the prominent bulge in his boyfriend's pants.

"You sure you don't want me to help with that?" he asked suggestively closing his eyes again as he stroked himself faster.

Ai groaned as his resolve to just sit and watch crumbed. He pulled off his shirt and threw it behind himself. He reached down to undo his pants, sighing at the slight relief before shimmying out of the restricting clothes. He paused to look at Rin again, who looked completely lost in pleasure, then crawled over to him. He settled himself between his boyfriend's thighs and leant forwards to press their lips together in a heated kiss.

Rin's hands came up to press Ai into him. Nitori pushed his tongue into the other's mouth as Rin threaded one of his hands into Nitori's hair. Ai gasped as he felt Rin buck his hips up, rubbing their erections together. They continued to thrust against each other as the kissed, desperately trying to get as much skin to skin contact as possible.

Ai grunted into the kiss as he felt the hand that was around his shoulders move to grab his ass. Rin's long fingers kneaded the smooth flesh as he broke the kiss to bite softly at Ai's neck.

Nitori barely registered Rin's hand untangling itself from his hair until he felt it sliding between their bodies to grip both their erections. He let out a shuddering breath at the contact and thrust his hips forward harshly. He felt Rin bit gently at his lip as he began to jerkily move the hand that was wrapped around them both.

Both boys moaned appreciatively at the added friction and it wasn't long before Nitori was balancing his weight on one arm so that he could help Rin stroke them together. He laced their fingers together and matched Rin's quickening pace on their straining cocks.

"Fuuuck, Ai. I'm s-so close," Rin moaned, bucking his hips up with more fervour.

"Ahhh…me too," Nitori gasped out.

Rin's hand slid off Ai's ass to twist in the sheets as he arched his back, coming hard into both of their hands. He moaned Nitori's name and writhed as he rode out his orgasm.

Ai let out a throaty groan as Rin's grip unconsciously tightened around them and shuddered as he felt himself release. The arm that was supporting him gave out and he collapsed onto Rin's chest. They lay catching their breath for a few moments before Rin gently rolled Ai to the side. Ai watched as he leant over the side of the bed to scoop up his discarded shirt and used it to clean up as much of the mess from their chests as he could. Once done he flopped back onto the pillows.

"We need a shower," Rin stated tiredly.

"Hmmm. Later," was the reply Nitori gave before curling onto his side to face Rin.

Rin smiled and rolled over to face Ai, pulling him into his chest. Nitori closed his eyes and snuggled into Rin's embrace. He felt more than heard Rin's chuckle.

"Alright, later."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well that took longer to write than expected, sorry :) There may be quite a few mistakes in this but I have been looking at it for too long and just needed to put it up. Almost lost the entire document when my laptop decided to die for a while there but luckily I got it all fixed. I would have cried if I had to write it all again. Thank you to Dash for the inspiration for this chapter :D Again, sorry it took _forever _to write :P


End file.
